love and truth
by funny bunny blaster
Summary: aku lebih baik buta dari melihat kau berjalan bersama orang lain. aku lebih baik tuli dari mendengar kebohonganmu. aku lebih baik lumpuh dari berjalan bersama denganmu... kau orang yang menduakan cintaku
1. Chapter 1

Love and truth

chapter 1

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Pair: sasunaru x gaanaru

Gendre: romance & hurt/comfort

Rated: T, Indonesia

Warning: miss typo(s), judul dipertanyakan, ooc,gaje,ooc, alur kecepatan don't like, don't read. No flame please.

don't like don't read

Love and truth

By funny bunny blaster

"positive, positive gaara. Aku tidak percaya ini, bagaimana bisa aku hamil padahal jelas-jelas kau tahu aku ini laki-laki." Naruto yang tak tahu sejak kapan dirinya bias hamil, hanya bingung?. Apakah ia salah atau benar hasil test pack tersebut.

"selamat naru, akhirnya kami-sama mendengarkan doamu. Aku turut bahagia atas kabar ini!. Dengan ini lengkap sudah dengan kehadiran sosok bayi mugil diantara kalian naru." Gaara memeluk naruto, betapa ia sangat senang bahwa orang yang ia cintai hamil, tapi ia senang asalkan narunya senang dengan suaminya.

"gaara" panggil naruto pelan diselak-selak pelukannya.

"apa naruto" jawab gaara dan ia segera melonggarkan pelukan diantara mereka.

"aku mohon jangan memberitahukan kepada sasuke dulu. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan kepadanya." Kata naruto dengan muka yang ceria yang tidak dipaksakan kecuali kepada orang lain pernah diperlihatkan kepada orang lain yang pernah mencintainya.

" baiklah naruto." Jawab gaara sekenang.

*SKIP TIME*

Masion uciha

Naruto pov

Ah… itu adalah kata pertama yang aku ucapkan saat aku sampai dirumah yang penuh dengan cinta, tapi itu semua telah berubah saat wanita pink soft itu datang kedalam kehidupan rumah tangga kami. Saat aku berjalan, mataku tertuju pada foto pernikahan kami, saat itu aku ingat benar, saat- saat dimana kami menerima banyak cemoohan dari masyarakat terhadap kami.

"tadaima" seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan keadaan gusar.

"okari sasuke."naruto datang saat ia mendengar seseorang datang.

"hn"sasuke hanya menjawab sekenang saja kepada naruto.

"apa sasuke mau makan atau segera mandi, biar aku memanaskan air panas." Naruto memandang suaminya takut-takut karna tak mau mengingat kejadihan beberapa hari yang lalu dimana ia dipukuli oleh suaminya sendiri.

"hn, ngak usah kau urusin diriku, urusi sendiri dirimu!" sasuke berjalan ke kamarnya. Saat ia dekat pintu ia berhenti " dan satu lagi jangan panggil lagi aku sasuke. Dan surat cerai sudah aku berikan kepada seketaris ku, dan mungkin besok sampai. Setelah berkata tersebut sasuke berjalan, dan keluar membawa koper.

"k-kau mau kemana sasuke." Naruto yang tak tahan mendengar kata cerai dari suaminya, akhirnya pecah sudah tanggis yang ditahan selama ini. Begitu juga dengan melihat koper yang dibawa sasuke kepadanya.

"apa kau buta naruto, tentu saja aku mau keluar dari rumah busuk ini, dan aku akan segera menikah kepada wanita yang telah memberikan aku keturunan, dan satu lagi jangan mencariku apapun itu." Kata sasuke dengan tegas dan berwajah datar.

"kalau itu maumu sasuke, baiklah jangan mencariku atau pun sesuatu itu. Dan aku akan melupankanmu saat ini juga" naruto mencoba bertahan setenggar mungkin. "aku punya satu syarat sebelum kita berpisah."

"syarat?, syarat apa itu."

"tatap mataku, dan aku ingin melihat kejujuran di matamu, sebelum aku benar-benar melupankanmu." Kini mata mereka bertatap sapphire dan raven. Biru dan hitam. Dimata itu naruto menemukkan kalau ia bersungguh- sungguh untuk meninggalkanya.

"baiklah sekarang kau bisa meninggalkan aku, aku akan menunngu surat itu. Mendengar itu sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan naruto.

Kini sudah pecah tanggis naruto dengan sekuat tenaga naruto menahan beban dihatinya. Naruto segera menghubungi gaara dimana ia tak tahu lagi kemana lagi ia menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"halo gaara" naruto berbicara setenang mungkin tapi dari seberang sana tahu kalau naruto kini menanggis.

"halo juga naruto, kamu habis menanggis naruto"

"ah ngak koq gaara, aku ingin kau menemaniku besok untuk mengambil surat ceraiku."

"baiklah, ya sudah aku akan menutup telepon ini. Ja nee."

"ja nee." Telepon itu pun putus

Naruto pov end

Sasuke pov

Maafkan aku naruto hanya ini cara agar aku bisa, mempunyai keturunan. Maafkan aku naruto, aku akan segera melupakanmu wahai matahariku, dan aku akan membuka lembaran baru bersama wanita yang selama ini menjadi wanita simpananku , haruno sakura tepatnya namanya akan berubah menjadi uciha sakura.

Semoga kau segera melupankanku naruto. Sasuke memandang masion itu sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelah puas sasuke segera naik kemobilnya dengan merapalkan kata kata yang tak mungkin di dengar naruto.

Sasuke pov end

*skip time ^_V *

Keesokan harinya siang hari

"Apakah ini benar rumah uciha naruto" kata seorang wanita berkacamata dan berambut merah maroon.

" ya saya sendiri, anda siapa." Kata naruto kepada wanita tersebut yang tidak pernah dilihatnya atau juga bisa disebut belum kenal kepada wanita tersebut.

"perkenalkan saya seketaris baru uciha sasuke, namaku adalah uzumaki Karin, senang berkenalan dengan anda. Dan saya hanya ingin menyampaikan surat untuk anda naruto-san.

"baiklah." Apakah ini semua harus benar-benar terjadi batin naruto.

menerima surat itu hati naruto seakan tertusuk jarum tajam. matanya menangisin surat itu ia tidak tahu lagi kemana lagi langkahnya akan pergi.

maafkan aku, maafkan kas-sanmu nak. kita akan pergi jauh ketempat yang paling indah (maksudnya kesurga).

please please forgive me

but i won't be home again

meybe, someday, you'll look up.

mendengar nada panggilan hp nya. naruto segera angkat teleponnya.

" hallo gaara"

"hn, kau dimana sekarang" kata gaara seakan cemas dengan narunya.

"aku. aku akan pergi jauh gaara" naruto segara pergi dari rumahnya menunju jurang.

"k-kau dimana sekarang naruto!" mendengar itu naruto ngak membalas panggilan naruto." jawab aku naruto, naruto jawab aku kau dimana sekarang idiot." marah, tentu dia marah karna ngak mendapat balasan dari narutonya.

"aku sekarang di jurang, sayonara gaara!" panggilan itu langsung dimatikan gaara tanpa harus menunngu balasan telepon diseberang sana.

"apa kau bodoh, tut..tut..tut... shit kenapa ia mematikan telepon ku? oh tidak kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak. kau bodoh naruto" gaara segara pergi menyusul naruto dengan kereta balapnya dengan terburu- buru menyusulnya.

apakah gaara dapat menemui naruto? atau naruto telah pergi jauh sebelum mereka berjumpa. nantikan next chapter selanjutnya.

Tbc.

Silahkan tinggalkan review minna… ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Akhir dari segalanya

bukannya hati ini tak sakit

dan bukanya hati ini tak hancur

bukan pula hati ini tak perih, namun hanya kepasrahan yang mengiringi

saat ku meneteskan air mata

bukannya berarti ku menangis

kerena cinta

tapi air mata itu menetes

ketika aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ini

untuk pergi meninggalkanmu

walaupun tidak untuk selamanya

disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

rate: T

gendre: family and hurt/comfort

warning: disini bxb yup, geje, au, sedikit ooc, alur kecepatan, miss typo(S) dan hancur habis

pairing: sasunaru slight sasusaku and gaanaru dan yang lain pada nyusul XD.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

naruto pov

aku terus menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. aku sangat bingung kenapa aku bisa berada disini. tunggu ini dimana? mengapa semuanya ada pohon disekeliling! tunggu kalau dipikir pikir aku kan akan segera terjun dari sini. aku tahu dari awal dia memang tidak mencintaiku terbukti dari awal dia tidak menyentuhku, kalaupun dia pernah itupun dia saat mabuk dan berpikir dia bercinta dengan seketarisnya.

hatiku selalu sakit, bagaimana tidak orang yang kita cintai membawa pacarnya dan bercinta ditempat tidurmu dan dia. hatiku semakin sakit, bila mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

saat aku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku melirik tubuhku yang masih belum buncit, kumenggelus perutku. betapa mengingat bayi ini tidak akan pernah lahir dan tidak akan pernah melihat cahaya matahari

tiba tiba lagi berwarna hitam dan siap memuntahkan airnya. namun saat aku akan melangkah kurasakan ada yang memanggil, tapi tak semakin medekat dan mendekat. saat kurakan pelukan tangan dari seseorang dibelakangku.

' apa kau idiot naruto' tanya sekaligus marah kepada pemuda penyuka ramen itu."jawab aku naruto apa kau ingin lari dari kenyatan, ah... jawab aku naruto. N-A-R-U-T-O" teriaknya dan menekan kata kata panggilannya kepada naruto.

end naruto pov

'naruto' teriak naruto sekali lagi

" apa, apa mau gaara" tangtan naruto kepada gaara dengan sorotan mata yang mulai redup.

"apa kau sudah gila ah.., apa kau pikir dengan terjun kebawah dapat terselesaikan begitu saja." balas tangtan gaara kepada narutonya

plaak

"ini sudah keputusanku" sakit, tentu saja sakit bagaimana tidak orang yang kita cintai menampar kita. seakan berpuluh jarum menyayat hatimu." lepaskan aku gaara" gaara yang belum melepaskan pelukannya segera menghapas kuat tangan gaara sehingga pelukan itu lepas dari kedua tangan gaara. naruro segara berjalan lagi untuk mengakhirin hidupnya.

"NARUTOOO" teriaknya, seakan ia takut melihat orang yang ia cintai lepas dari tangan nya. gaara langsung berlari sekuat tenaganya, hingga akhirnya dapat memeluk naruto lagi.

"aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu naruto, aku menyukaimu tidak aku mencintaimu naruto. aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk anakmu dan juga untuk dirimu naruto!' gaara merasakan tanggannya basah, tapi ia tahu cairan apa yang membasahi tannganya.

deg.. deg..

naruto pov

"aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu naruto, aku menyukaimu tidak aku mencintaimu naruto. aku akan akan bertanggung jawab untuk anakmu dan juga untuk dirimu naruto" saat itu aku terkejut bukan main, apa ia mencintaiku tapi aku tak bisa membalasnya seolah bibirku menjadi bisu. tapi mengapa airmataku jatuh. aku telah berjanji pada kedua orangtuaku di makam, bahwa itu airmata terakhir yang aku tanggisin. tapi mengapa juga hati berdetak, apa suka gaara, deg.. deg.. kumohon jangan biarkan hatiku berdetak lagi.

end naruto pov

"aku mencintaimu naru' sekali lagi gaara berucap pada naruto tapi naruto tidak bisa membalasnya seolah bibirnya keluh. seakan tidak mendapat respon gaara membalikan tubuh naruto sehingga gaara dapat melihat kedua mata sapphire yang dapat menghipnotisnya. gaara lansung mencium bibir cherry naruto dan naruto membalasnya, terkejut! ia benar benar terkejut mengdapat respon dari naruto. ciuman biasa itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang ganas.

setelah berciuman gaara merapalkan kata-kata ditelinnga naruto bahwa ia akan mencintai naruto setulus hatinya. namun pelukan itu tidak bertahan lama karna.

kriukk...kriukk (anggap aj suara perut)

"kamu lapar naruto' tanya gaara begitu mendengar suara perut naruto. "ah.. ngak koq gaa. kriukk.. kriukk... mendengar itu hampir saja gaara tertawa mendengar jawaban naruto. ya sudah ayo kita makan ramen di paman teuchi. mendengar itu naruto segera semangat lagi. mendengar makanan yang paling ia sukai. mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat terburuk itu.

dilain tempat masion uciha

fugaku menatap sasuke dan calon menantunya dihadapannya. fugaku benar-benar marah begitu mendengar berita tentang perceraian anaknya dan menantunya yang begitu ia sayanginya.

'tou-san, maafkan aku tapi wanita ini telah ini telah mengandung anakku, apakah ini bukannya keinginan tou-san selama ini, mempunyai cucu." kata kata yang sangat panjang teruncap dibibir sasuke.

plakk

fugaku menampar pipi putih sasuke. "k-kau, aku tak mau tahu tentang ini" fugaku meninggalkan pasangan sasusaku. tapi ada yang tidak disadari sasuke kalau wanita disampingnya tersenyum licik tapi ia tutupi dengan wajah yang mulai menenteskan airmata buaya tersebut.

"kau tak apa sakura' kata sasuke dengan cemas" ah, aku tak apa apa! sasuke san, apa sebaliknya kita batalkan aja pernikahan kita, aku tak mau ji-san marah padamu! katanya seolah ia ikut sedih'aku akan tetap menikahimu, karna kamu telah mengandung anakku" sasuke mencium kening secara hikmat tanpa ada unsur menahu hati.

"hn, ayo kita pulang sakura?" sasuke memeluk sakura begitu erat seakan ia takut kalau sakura mudah pecah.

kedua pasangan itu beranjak dari rumah itu, tanpa tahu seseorang mengintip dibalik pembicaraan mereka. "hahahaha.." laki laki itu hanya tertawa membayangkan akan kehancuran seseorang yang begitu amat dibencinya.

balik lagi ketempat gaanaru

paman pesan 2 mangkok dengan rasa pedas. kata naruto kepada paman teuchi.' baiklah 2 mangkok makanan pedas special akan segera dibuat.

'oh, iya kamu pesan apa gaara, tanyanya sekaligus menatap orang yang mencintainya beberapa menit yang lalu.' aku tak memesan aku tak lapar, kamu aja yang lapar naruto. ah.. terserah kau saja gaara

lama mereka menunggu hingga akhirnya makanan lemak itu tersaji didepan naruto. ah.. selamat makan tak berapa lama atau 3 menit 2 mangkok tersebut sudah habis. gaara sudah tahu kalau naruto akan selesai makan bila yang tersaji makanan kesukaannya.

makasih iya gaara, kamu sudah traktir aku makan ramen arigatou gozaimasu gaara. ucap naruto, sebelum gaara membalas tiba tiba dari saku naruto teleponnya bergetar menandakan ada sms masuk.

from: my husband

to: naruto

perceraian kita besok kita adakan

naruto yang membacanya hampir mengeluarkan airmata lagi. ia tahan ia tidak mau menunjukkan airmatanya lagi terlebih kepada gaara. segara ia membalaskan pesan tersebut

from: naruto

to: my husband

hn

setelah membalaskan pesan tersebut, tiba tiba kepala naruto sakit. karna semakin sakit naruto meminta gaara untuk mengantarkan nya pulang. gaara langsung membonceng naruto tanpa tahu orang yang dibelakangnya sedang menangis tertahan.

tbc.

arigatou gozaimasu yang sudah review

oh iya apakah samapi disini saja atau masih mau lanjut

berikan review ya kawan kawan.


	3. Chapter 3

aku lebih baik buta dari  
melihat kau berjalan bersama orang lain.  
aku lebih baik tuli dari mendengar kebohonganmu.  
aku lebih baik lumpuh dari berjalan bersama denganmu...  
kau orang yang menduakan cintaku

aku lebih baik kau sakiti dengan sebuah kebenaran  
tapi jangan kau sayangi aku dengan sebuah kebohongan.  
karena cinta yang sesungguhnya dibutujkan dengan kejujuran meski itu sangat menyakitkan.

aku lebih baik kau tinggalkan daripada kau bersamaku tapi hatimu tak untukku.  
karena cinta membutuhkan kasihsayang yang tulus bukan kepura puraan.

aku lebih baik sendiri daripada bersama dengan orang yang salah  
salah karena cintamu.  
cintamu hanya kasih sayang semu  
baru ku sadari aku hanya pelarian nafsu semata.

disclaimer: om masashi kishimoto

rate: T

gendre: family & hurt/comfort

pair: sasunaru slight gaanaru, sasusaku

warning: boy love boy, gaje, alur kecepatan, sedikit ooc, dan miss typo.

don't like don't read

setelah gaara mengantarkan naruto kerumahnya. gaara membaringkan tubuh naruto ke kasur. gaara begitu terkejut melihat wajah naruto. wajah merah padam seperti buah tomat kesukaan sasuke.

gaara merasakan suhu badan naruto panas." kau demam naruto" seru nya

"mungkin aku capek gaa, aku mau tidur dulu sebentar." setelah itu naruto tertidur.

gaara mengambil paci dan kain untuk mengompres panas naruto. ia begitu sedih melihat wajah naruto, wajah yang ceria telah hilang digantikan dengan kebohongan.

drerrt... drertttttt... gaara yang mendengar suara hp. segera memngambil dan membacanya.

from: my husband  
to: naruto

dobe, saat perceraian besok, kau datang dulu ke kantor. aku tidak akan serius menceraikanmu. mau kah kau menungguku, ku harap ya jawabanmu

setelah membaca itu gaara menghapuskan pesan dari sasuke dan segera membangunkan naruto. ia takut naruto akan menunggunya lagi.

" nar..naruto..bangun" panggilnya dengan tergesa gesa.

"hoammm ada apa gaa, aku masih gatuk nih"

"cepat bangun, nee san sudah menunggu kita di suna."

"ta..tapi..ini masih malam gaara" elaknya

mendengar suara elak naruto. gaara mendiami naruto hingga naruto kembali membuka suaranya.

"baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan perceraian ku besok gaara?" tanyanya

"itu sudah diatur nenek chiyo" gaara menelepon seseorang diteleponnya.

"kamu atur semua dan resepsi pernikahan."

"yare..yare..."

telepon itu akhirnua diputuskan, gaara langsung menarik tangan naruto dan membawanya lari ke suna dengan keadaan demam.

besoknya disidang perceraian

sasuke pov

sidang sudah mengapa si dobe itu belum muncul juga. awalnya aku ingin menunggu dia tapi wanita bernama sakura selalu gotot dengan perceraian ku dengan naruto.

tok..tok..tok...

ku mendengar hakim telah memukul palu nya. yang menandakan sidang telah dibuka.

"dengan ini sidang dibuka" kata hakim. saat mata hakim melirik dari pihak suami/istri ia tidak melihat atau melihat pengacara dari pihak tersebut. hampir saja hakim membatalkan sidang perceraian tersebut.

"maaf saya terlambat" kata seorang nenek tua yang bernama nenek chiyo. "silahkan dilanjutkan"katanya.

saat itu aku baru tahu kalau sih dobe bisa juga membawa pengacara terkenal dari suna. aku hanya bisa mendengar dan menunggu keputusan dari hakim.

tok..tok..tok.. dengan ini sidang ditutup.

kini aku telah bercerai dengan naruto, kini aku harus memikirkan pernikahan kami dengan sakura dan menunggu naruto datang.

hingga malam telah tiba. aku terus menunggu naruto. menunggu kedatanganya.

end saauke pov

10tahun kemudian.

"kas-san mana topi"

" ka-chan makan makan"

"naruto ambilkan jasku"

"diammmmm... yusuke bukakah topimu dikamar, tunggu sebentar kyuubi-chan. dan kau, ambil sendiri jasmu di lemari" marahnya pada semua anak dan suaminya.

seraya tak mendengar terikan cempreng naruto. bisa bisanya yusuke dan kyuubi makin meneriaki naruto.( mungkin dah keturunan)

naruto yang mendengar teriakan cempreng kedua anaknya, segera meminta tolong kepada gaara dengan pandangan mata.

" help me"

"ngak"

"inikah anakmu juga"

" memang"

" nanti malam jangan harap tidur dikamar" mendapat sinyal buruk segera gaara membantu naruto mengurus anak anaknya.

setelah acara ribut ribut. kyuubi, yusuke dan gaara makan dengan damai. Dan gaara mengantarkan yusuke ke sis ( suna high school).

" jangan lupa cepat pulang kerumah jangan keluyuran di supermarket" suruhnya

"hn" mendengar jawaban yusuke, gaara melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Di dalam masion uciha

"aku sudah menyuruhmukan?" Tanyanya dengan marah. 

" maafkan aku, aku sudah mencarinya, tuan sasuke." Jawabnya dengan takut takut.

" aku tak penduli, atau nyawamu hilang"

"haiii " setelah menjawab itu ia langsung lari menuju ketempat yang aman.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah photo dari dompetnya. Ia begitu rindu dengan naruto. Bahkan ia sekarang menjadi seorang pesesif terhadap naruto.

Ia begitu menyesal atas tindakannya menceraikannya. Sasuke memandang sebuah boneka, boneka hasil ciptaanya. Ia begitu puas memandangi boneka yang digantung di jendelanya.

Segera sasuke mengambil pisau dari meja itu. Ia kembali lagi melukiskan sebuah nama di dada seorang wanita tersebut, ia begitu jijik, bahkan ia hampir muntah saat ia memasukkan formalin kedalam tubuh itu.

Drett… drettt… drett…

Sasuke berjalan ke meja tempat ia mengambil pisau tadi. Ia melihat satu pesan dari sai

To: uciha sasuke  
from: sai

Aku sudah menemukkannya.

Sasuke langsung puas begitu membaca hasil laporan anak buahnya.

"aku akan datang naruto, hahahahaha." Ia tertawa, tertawa seorang psycop yang menakutkan

Tbc.

Bocoran next chapter.

"maaf apakah anda sabaku no naruto" tanyanya

"ya, ini siapa"

"perkenalkan aku uciha sai". Naruto terkejut begitu tahu nama marga cowok tersebut.

" siapa kau" jeritnya ketakutan

"kau udah melupakan aku" tangtangnya

"beresek lepaskan aku" teriaknya marah.

"tak akan dobe!" jawabnya malas sambil berjalan mengambil alat alat.

"d.. . apakah kau itu uciha sasuke" naruto langsung takut begitu tahu siapa yang menculiknya.

"tepat sekali, let' is fun dobe" sasuke lansung mencium mulut naruto dan naruto tidak sempat minta tolong.

Review minna


End file.
